


A Protector, A Friend

by Fidget_the_Crazy



Series: FD Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fierce interacting with a kid, Fluff, I hope, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, and it’s adorable, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidget_the_Crazy/pseuds/Fidget_the_Crazy
Summary: Fluffy FD Interacting with a Kid. That’s it.
Relationships: Fierce deity & OC (Legend of Zelda)
Series: FD Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115579
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another FD Drabble. I guess one could place this happening before the “Mask Incident” with Majora. This is more fluffy, because I felt like we needed more Fluffy Fierce Deity in our lives. Because yes.

The forest has always been a place of comfort for Ilona. She loved being surrounded by the magic that made the air thick and sugary, and the fairies that would stop and land on her hands and head. She lived close to the forest near Clocktown, and she felt more at home there than she did at the bustling town next to her house. 

Ilona walked, fairies trailing behind her, deeper into the forest than she would usually go. She breathed in the energy that surrounded her, smelled the fresh fragrance of the trees, saw the light of the sun peeking through the forest canopy, felt the breeze in her hair, heard the crunch of the leaves and twigs underneath her boots. The atmosphere changed gradually the deeper she went. The magical aura grew cold, but not an uncomfortable cold. It felt like she was walking away from the calm and mellow, towards the mighty and powerful, but it didn’t deter her from wherever her feet were taking her. The presence of a dangerous yet… sleepy being became more prevalent, and Ilona’s eyes found a man sitting in a grove of trees, surrounded by fairies playing a game of tag. 

The man had a large build, but even with that, he was bigger than most. To her, he was enormous. He was scary too; he was wearing sturdy armor covered by a well worn brown cloak, his hair was silvery white, a single feather braided in on one side, and blue and red war paint adorned his face. He sat cross crossed with his eyes closed, his elbows on his knees, looking as if he were meditating; asleep even. Ilona inched forward curiously, despite the better part of her mind screaming ‘no! Don’t go near him!’ He reminded her of that fairy tale that parents tell their children of a mischievous warrior deity that protects their land from the many dangers that plagued Termina, but steals away bad children despite his protector role. But he didn’t seem mischievous in any way; if anything, he held an aura of authority and regality, yet at the same time, at peace and gentle. She didn’t feel any violent intent in the air, despite him looking the part, as she stepped closer to him.

She was startled when he opened his pearly white eyes and turned his head toward her direction. She got herself ready to bolt the other way, but he did nothing. His gaze had a curious glint to it, asking ‘you’ve travelled far to reach me, how did you find yourself here?’ She fidgeted in place, staring down at her boots awkwardly. When she looked up again, his eyes were closed again, his head facing forward. She stepped closer again, and his eyes opened, but she did nothing else. She walked towards him, eyeing the war paint on his face. Her hand reached out, fingers tracing the red markings on his cheek. He simply sat there, staying still as she examined his face. Her hand lowered, and she sat down next to him. She didn’t know what to do next, so she tried talking to him. Ilona asked for his name, and he answered a strange name she didn’t understand in return, and when he saw the confusion on her face, he answered “The Fierce Deity”. 

So that’s why she thought he looked familiar! That fairy tale was true after all! … she wondered if he was going to kidnap him, and when she timidly asked, he chuckled and shook his head, wondering aloud where that story arose from. They talked more, Ilona initiating much of the conversation, and he listened. He seemed to be enjoying company, even if she was the one that was doing a lot of the talking. 

The setting sun started to dust the treetops with gold, shining rays worming their way through the leaves, signaling Ilona’s time to get home. When she stood up and announced her leave, he stood up with her and offered to escort her home, claiming that it’s dangerous to go alone. They walked through the forest together, her taking the lead, knowing where to go to get back home. The air around her never left the feeling of might and power, but she found it fairly comforting, like it would protect her from any possible threat. Once she reached her house, she turned to the Fierce Deity and thanked him for keeping her safe. He bowed his head in acknowledgement, a gentle smile on his face, and turned to leave. She waved goodbye as she saw him vanish into the forest mist, the aura of calm, mellow, sugary forest fairies replacing her surroundings. She stepped back inside, smiling as she thought about the new friend she made. 


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I forgot fairies existed. I think it still looks cool. 
> 
> Yes, his design is based off of the traveler from that one bonus chapter in the Majora’s Mask manga.
> 
> Yes, I stoop low enough to make fan art of my own fanfics.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew, a little innocent kid filled with wonder just befriended a war god in record time! 
> 
> I also had an idea where during war, he’s fierce (roll credits) and violent, but during peacetime, he’s calm and gentle, and he sleeps more, as if in semi-hibernation, but not really.
> 
> And the name I gave him, for anyone curious, is Jarosław-Dieter (Pronounced ya-RAW-swaf, meaning “Fierce and Glorious”, and Dieter meaning “Warrior of the People”). They’re taken from Behindthename.com, soooooooo… Yeh.


End file.
